Route 28 Rustbuckets Season 1 Analysis
This analysis was prepared by Kerry Tosis, tactical correspondent for The Daily Whismur. Preseason analysis Type Breakdown The Route 28ers' draft covered slightly fewer types than their opponents, with two each of Water, Normal, Bug and Fighting represented, nine other types appearing once, but no representation for Psychic, Ghost, Rock, Ground or Dragon. The Buckets might want to use their supplementary pick to obtain a Ground type as three of their roster are weak to Electric. (The addition of Beach Face supplied the team with a Ground type.) Speed The Rustbuckets have the fastest team in Season 1, with an average speed of 84.1 across their roster, thanks in no small part to Bolt, the speediest pokemon competing in the Draft League. Thorny Issue may be the slowest competitor in the entire league, but Gumbo and Winston provide speedy options, as does Cheesecake's scary potential combination of Huge Power and Aqua Jet. As well as Aqua Jet, the Buckets have access to the following priority moves: Captain Bill's, Winston's and Bourneville's Quick Attack, Clampdown's Ice Shard, and Gumbo's Fake Out. Hazard Setting and Control The team has three main candidates for setting entry hazards, although one is head and shoulders above the rest: Thorny Issue, whose defensive bulk gives her ample time to set up Stealth Rock and Spikes. Bolt can use his incredible speed to virtually guarantee layers of Spikes and Toxic Spikes, whilst Clampdown provides an unorthodox Spikes / T-Spikes setter should the Route 28ers decide to spring some surprises. On the defensive side, Clampdown is the team's only Rapid Spinner although due to his typing and moveset requirements, he may not be able to make the most of this option. Captain Bill is a capable Defog user despite his weakness to Stealth Rock, although perhaps not if he is otherwise carrying an offensive set. Gumbo can absorb Toxic Spikes. The Buckets do not have a Sticky Web user. Z-Crystal candidates Cheesecake, Boss Buggy, Clampdown and Winston all provide flexible Z-move users for the Buckets. Offensive / defensive balance Having started their draft wanting Pineapple, but settling for Thorny Issue, the Buckets were clearly looking for a solid defensive spine and they do have great defensive options in Thorny Issue, Bourneville and Captain Bill, but they are definitely more of an attacking outfit, with fast but frail attackers in Winston, Bolt, Gumbo and Go Ape!. Cheesecake's sheer power will be ignored by her opponents at their peril and if Clampdown can set up with Shell Smash it'll take a dedicated wall to stop him. Midseason analysis It has been a mixed start to the season for the Rustbuckets, who lost their first two games before rallying against the Old Leaf Pals in week two. Whilst they beat them again in week three, they have lost their three games against Whimsicottonopolis by an aggregate score of 18-1. They were seemingly unable to deal with the threat posed by Space Birb as well as sporting a weakness to Fighting-types that became increasingly obvious as the season progressed. There have been some real positives, including the stand-out performances of Captain Bill and Bourneville, the latter of which has been hard for anyone to take down. Topa waived Boss Buggy, who was under-performing in comparison to the cheaper Go Ape!, which was probably a sensible decision given that Buggy didn't bring anything particularly unique to the side. Brought in to replace him were Beach Face and Callas. Beach Face patches up their weakness to Space Birb whilst also acting as a second Stealth Rock setter and hazard remover. She is an excellent choice. Next is Callas, whose primary function is as a lead and Sticky Web user - the only Webber in the league. She has decent special attack which fills another hole in Topa's team. He has used the transfer window well and will hope for improved results going forward. Category:Draft League